Hearing devices, which can be worn behind the ear, are usually clamped to a carrying hook behind the ear of a hearing device holder. Aside from its carrying function, the carrying hook is also able to fulfill other tasks. In particular, the carrying hook can have a sound channel, so that it serves as a sound tube connecting piece. Thus embodied, the carrying hook, in this function, is able to forward the sound, which is in a receiver arranged in the hearing device, via an adapted ear piece into the auditory canal of the hearing device wearer. A hearing device of this type to be worn behind the ear is known for instance from CH 689 685 A5. In this invention, the hearing device has a housing, which consists of two halves. Furthermore, a carrying frame for accommodating electrical or electronic components can be provided within the housing.
A connection needs to be established between the hearing device and the carrying hook in order for the hearing device to be used. As is known from CH 689 685 A5, this connection can be achieved by a latching plug-in coupling or a screw fitting. These connecting elements are elaborately-produced turned or milled parts, which, following their manufacture, mostly still have to be processed in additional work steps. In particular, it is necessary to bend the carrying hooks into shape. Solutions are also known in which the connecting pieces are manufactured from plastic. Solutions in which a metal connecting piece and a plastic carrying frame for the components are integrated into an injection molded part are already known.
According to current requirements, it is necessary to design the connection between the sound tube connecting piece, the so-called carrying hook and the hearing device such that they are on the one hand mechanically stable and on the other hand acoustically sealed.